


Dirty Little Secrets

by zhyn



Series: Kuwabara's got swag [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked to see them break. Kuwabara/Ochi. One of the reasons why I am legitimately known to spread crack during blind_go chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secrets

Honinbou Kuwabara had a dirty little secret. Not the one about enjoying to tease Ogata with his title. Everyone knew that - though one can say that's related to his dirty little secret. At his age dirty little secrets don't matter to anyone, but he liked to keep the true reasons behind his teasing secret.

He liked to see them break.

He liked the look in their eyes once they know defeat is inevitable, and the struggle inside. e liked knowing he had the power and they cannot escape his games, and the more the fight the more he kept them in line. He liked it, and had seen that look on countless faces on top of the goban. It used to be that he was satisfied with a quick handjob after the games to get rid of the lust, but he was getting old, and these days he needed assistance.

The blank look in the boy's gaze as Kuwabara filled him heightened his lust. He fucked the boy with erratic strokes, and his partner whimpered as their sex grew rough. He was going to come too soon, but he didn't mind, it just felt good to have someone under him, totally defeated in sex and in the game they loved.

"N-no - stop - ah - " he breathed out, trying to stroke in rhythm with each thrust. What an awkward place to have sex, in the viewing room of the go institute, but it was always like this when it came to sex between them.

It was Ochi who came first, frantic to end their session. "Ya - " the syllable died on his lips as he tightened in orgasm, sending Kuwabara over the edge. And this was Ochi's shame, and his secret that shamed him to have more sex with the older pro.

They cleaned up, with Ochi avoiding his gaze. But he knew next week, once the Hokuto Cup was underway, he'll find Ochi with that blank look again, and they will get a room in the hotel, and keep their dirty little secrets locked away from the world.


End file.
